Andromeda:Pieces
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to put her life back together after the ship wakes up from the the 300 year entrapment.
1. Chapter 1: Intruders

Andromeda: Pieces

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady

A/N: This story starts off as a tie into the first episodes of the first season. I hope that people like it.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the 300 year entrapment.

Rating: T

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa Hunt walked down the hallways of the Andromeda Ascendant. It's once lush sounds deadened. Taken away first by the Nitechians, a race of enhanced humans, and then by a Black Hole that the ship had been in orbit around and eventually began to drop into. It was the last thing that she remembered before everything seemed to stand still.

Tessa looked much like her father, Captain Dylan Hunt. She had his ice blue eyes, and his brown hair, which much longer then his was, and was tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing civil clothing, with boots that came up to the middle part of her legs.

Her first thought after she realized that she was alive was to head to Command, hopping that she would get some answers. She also wanted to know if her father had survived. She hopped that he did.

She had heard him give the order to leave the ship, but she had been unable to reach a pod before the ship entered the singularity.

Her breath caught as she neared Command, and a dangerous thought crossed her mind. What if her father was dead? She had hopped that she was wrong, that he had made it. But from what she could tell so far, that wasn't very likely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she entered the main Command area, she breathed a deep sigh of relief as she saw that he was, indeed, still alive. He was kneeling over someone, but from where she was, she couldn't make out whom. She walked over and gasped when she was able to see who it was.

It was Gahrsis Rhade, her father's best friend and soon to be best man at his up coming wedding. He looked like he had been shot in the chest. Close range.

She looked around the ship's central command deck, she saw only one other being, a Than named "Refractions of Dawn". From the looks of it, she was dead too.

The ship's A.I, who her father had given the nick name "Rommie," was trying to get his attention. "CAPTAIN HUNT! Are you alright!" she heard it ask.

Her father vaguely nodded.

"Something's wrong," Rommie said a second later, "I contact any of the life pods that we sent out," she reported.

"What?" Hunt asked. He looked at Rommie in surprise.

"They're ……….. Gone," came the reply.

Tessa let out another gasp, and he turned to face her. His initial shock slowly giving away.

"You were supposed to leave the ship with the rest of the crew," he told her.

She looked at him, "I tried, but I couldn't get to a pod in time," she said honestly.

She could tell from the way that he was looking at her that she was going to be in a lot of trouble once he got his bearings. She didn't care about that; she also knew that he was happy to see that she had made it through the singularity in one piece. As mad as he was at her for disobeying a direct order, he was happy that she was there with him.

He turned back to Rommie, who looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"I think that I might have miscalculated our time differential," she said. Dylan and Tessa braced themselves.

"By how much?"

Rommie didn't say anything. Dylan took a step forward, "spit it out!" he ordered.

"According to my calculations, we have been trapped in time, for over _three hundred years," _She reported.

Dylan took another step forward, if looks could kill, Rommie would have self destructed.

"_Three Hundred YEARS!" _he asked, "Oh My God," he breathed as he took it in. "Sarah? My Folks? The rest of the crew?" he asked.

Rommie shook her head, "I'm sorry Dylan, our everyone that we know, our _entire _world, is gone."

"Including Riley?" Tessa asked. Rommie nodded, "I'm sorry Tessa," she said. Tessa looked as shocked as her father had been a moment before. She shook her head in disbelief. "No," she muttered under her breath.

Tessa watched hopelessly as Dylan went over and retrieved the body of Refractions from the slip stream counsel. She watched as he placed his uniform coat over her dead body. Part of her went out to him.

"I wonder if anyone remembers what we were fighting for?" he asked to the open air. "They died for what they believed in," Rommie answered him.

Dylan looked up at the hologram, "That's the speech that I always give, but there's no one to give it now is there?"

Rommie looked distracted for a moment, and then she finally said, "Dylan, we have intruders on board." Tessa thought that she heard panic in the A.I.'s voice when she heard it say, "They're trying to reprogram me!"

Dylan and Tessa exchanged looks, "Show me," he ordered, getting up off of the floor. Rommie nodded and her face gave way to two humans and three aliens.

One of the aliens was a Magog, another one was a Nightsider, who from the looks of it, liked to live richly. He also looked like he was trying to hide something. He kept looking around, as if he was expecting something to jump him from behind. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was paranoid.

The third alien she didn't know. But she looked friendly enough. She was purple, with hair that was so multi colored that it could have been a rainbow.

When the camera zoomed in on the two humans, she noticed right away that one of them was sick. He looked like he some from of measles, which meant that he wasn't long for this universe. He seemed smart enough. The other human was female, had blue eyes, and short blonde hair. She appeared to be the leader of the group. Tessa found herself to be envious of her.

She wasn't paying much attention to what her father and Rommie were talking about, but she got a good idea when she saw him leave Command.

_He's going to deal with the intruders, _she thought as she watched him go. Suddenly, she felt very bad for them. _They have no idea who they're going to be up against._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he returned from his little introduction to the people that were trying to take over the ship, Tessa thought that her father looked like he had been sucker punched.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

He took a deep breath before he told her, " The Common Wealth, I have just been told, fell when the Nitechians fleet attacked our ship three hundred years ago," he told her in a low voice.

She shook her head, "That can't be true," she said.

Dylan nodded in his own disbelief, he spun around to face Rommie, "It can't be all gone!" he said.

The A.I. looked at them both, "The Common Wealth hasn't fought a war, a _real _war for over a thousand years, where as every day is a battle for the Nitechians. They had been preparing for years," she reminded them. "Their fleet was over a thousand ships".

Dylan shook his head and paced around in front of the screen, "The Common Wealth had over a million planets, installations, Asteroid Stations," he listed. "Some of them must still be in operation," he stated.

The image on the screen looked back at them sympathictly, "Then it is our duty to find them," she said.

Dylan gritted his teeth, "We will".

Tessa looked at him; she knew that he would accomplish what he set out to do.

And she was going to help him.

End Of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Gorilla Warfare and a New Hope

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from its 300 year entrapment.

A/N: This is the last chapter that is a tie into the first two episodes. All other chapters are going to be AU from now on. I hope that people like this.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa walked into the Hydroponics Garden, her fear on the raise. She had seen some mercerinaries appear on the screen not twenty minutes ago. Their leader appeared to be a Niezchian's. He had been the back up for the other team, and even they didn't look that happy to see them. Especially the woman that was named: Beka, whom she had been very envious of.

She looked around the empty garden, taking in the space filtered in from the window. She was about to leave when she ran into a not-so-nice- member of the Niezchian's team.

He was much taller then she was, and heavier too. He smirked at her, "You're pretty," he said as he leveled his gun at her. He reached out and touched her face.

She contorted her face in disgust and tried to pull away from him, slapping his hand away in the process.

"I'm also out of your league," she said with stern determination. She kicked him in the stomach and made a grab for his gun.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, his smirk returning, "I don't think so, girlie," he told her as he pushed her to the ground.

Tessa, however, used her legs to spin around, knocking him off balance. He let go of her arm. Tessa got up and tried to make a run for it, to get help. But before she could make a step, he pulled the same maneuver on her and knocked her back to the ground. He climbed on top of her and said, "My, you are feisty, aren't you?" he used a finger to trace her hair.

He was about to lean in and kiss her when she heard the all too familiar sounds of a force lance extending, she turned and smiled as she saw her father come into view.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Daughter," Dylan warned, leveling the weapon. When the mercenary tried to turn around, he was greeted by a force lance to the face, while Tessa used her legs to kick the giant off of her. While her dad took care of him, she made another play for his weapon, using it to deflect the other huge man that tried to stop her.

Dylan watched with slight pleasure as she fought. _So she was paying attention, _he thought.

Tessa looked up from the person that she was fighting, she saw as the leader of the group, the one that was called Tyr, ran up to her father and began to battle him. She leveled her gun towards the man that had tried to take advantage of her.

"I told you that I was out of your league," she retorted. She felt something push her to the ground, it was her father, the result of him being tossed across the room by the Niezchian's. She watched in fear as the genetically enhanced human pulled out a knife. She held the gun close, but didn't take her eyes off of what was going on. She got to her feet when she saw her father light up a charge.

When the blast hit a moment later, Tessa and Dylan grabbed the mercenary that had been called "Dreckos," and placed him in a status tube. Together, they walked by the still from of the purple alien, who they thought was dead.

Unbeknownst to the others, both she and her father had been watching what was going on when the girl was shot. She had argued that they (the two crews and the NightSider) should let them have the ship back. In response to her statement, she was rewarded with a gun shot wound in the chest and died.

At least they thought that she was. Tessa wasn't so sure. Something told her that the spunky girl was going to be with them for a while.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa and Dylan split soon after leaving Medical. With Tessa heading back to Command until she heard other wise. She was half way there when she noticed the human and Magog talking to someone that they called "Harper". She wondered what they who that was, but quickly hid when the Tyr and the only other member of his party entered.

After the last encounter she had had with him, Tessa wasn't eager for a repeat. She watched in the shadows as the human and Magog made a sudden dash for the airlock screaming: "THE AIRLOCK!"  
Tessa watched as the Magog tried in vain to pry open the doors, but to no success.

A moment later, she felt something hit the ship, it was subtle, but enough to push the ship.

She ran for Command. She didn't care if the others heard her footsteps.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa was nearing Command when she nearly ran into her father, his outer body protective armor gone, replaced with his regular battle uniform, which was black.

"What's going on?" she asked, fearful.

"Come on," was all that her dad told her. Together they headed back to Medical, Tessa walking quickly in order to keep up with him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tessa and Dylan walked into Medical, the first thing that they saw was that the purple girl was begininning to wake up. She looked up at the two humans, smiling. "Hi," she said in a friendly tone. "My name's Trance, what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Tessa, and this is my father, Captain Dylan Hunt," Tessa introduced. Trance smiled brightly at the two of them. "How did I get here?" she asked, getting up off of the bed.  
"My dad had an android bring you down when you were shot," Tessa explained. She looked up to see that he had gone into the other part of the deck. She walked over to him.

From what she could see, the mercenary leader was trying to get into a chamber, and the others were trying to get him to help them.

"Status Chambers won't help you," she heard her father say as they walked in closer. The others turned to look at him, "We're heading straight into the singularity".

Tessa didn't listen to the rest, her fear beginning to rise again. She had just woken up from a long sleep, and she wasn't eager to go through that again. And gathering from what she could tell, the others didn't as well.

She watched as they reacted to their friend coming out from the wall, but what she said, Tessa wasn't paying attention too.

She started to pay attention again when he laid out his plans to get them out of the mess that they were in.

"We can create a white hole," he said.

Beka shook her head, "Using what?" she asked.

Dylan stole a quick glance at Tessa, and she knew right away what he was thinking. He turned to face the others; "Nova bombs," he answered simply.

The Niezchian's looked like he had been slapped in the face, "_Nova bombs!"_ he asked disbelievingly.

Dylan shrugged slightly, "The Andromeda is a High Guard ship of the line with all sorts of combat abilities".

"You'll have to forgive us," Trance said, "But we've never met anyone that could blow up a sun before," she added.

"The system's Common Wealth never used Nova Bombs in combat," Rommie said. Beka looked at the hologram incredulously, "As far as you know," she said.

Dylan took another step forward, "You didn't know what you were salvaging?" he asked, and Beka shook her head.

"No, but I suspect that Gerintex did," she admitted. The Magog was the next one to speak up, "Obviously we have underestimated him".

Tessa looked at the corn rolled Niezchian's, who turned to look at her father again, "_Forty Nova Bombs!_' he stated, starring at them in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what they could be used for?" He asked.

Tessa turned and looked at her father, his gaze was unflinching, "Nothing but destruction, that's all that Nova Bombs are good for," he said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa stood by the slip stream counsel. She was looking at the screen, the black hole threatening to consume the ship again. She watched it swirl. Part of it was hypnotic. But she quickly shook herself back to where she was. She turned and looked at her father, who was sitting in the slip stream control chair.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. He turned and looked at her, "I hope so," was all that he said. Tessa didn't find that reassuring. She glared at him. He looked at her again, "I don't know what's going to happen once we destroy the black hole," he told her honestly.

Tessa began to be fearful again. She tensed when she heard Beka's voice come over the comm system. "Armory ready," she reported.

Dylan sighed and indicated to Tessa to hold on to the chair before he said, "Stand by, on my mark."

Tessa waited until the chair was directly in front of the screen before she grabbed onto it. She looked around the Command center. Besides her father and herself, there was only the Nieztchian and the Magog.

Dylan reached over and pressed a couple of buttons, saying; "Initiating Nova deployment, mark."

Tessa listened as Beka, Trance, Tyr, and finally, her father gave their separate codes to activate the bombs. When they were ready, she grabbed onto the chair even harder, trying her hardest to hold on while each salvo was fired into the hole.

When all of the bombs were deployed, she covered her eyes with her arm to protect from the glare that was coming from the white hole. She didn't have to look up to know that her father was trying to get the ship safely away before it collapsed in on itself. She sighed in relief as they entered slip stream. She let go of the chair after the initial entry, backing away as her father piloted the ship. She grabbed onto the chair again when they made the transition back into normal space.

"It's over," her father breathed, leaning back against the chair. Tessa smiled at his side.

He returned it. They had both been through a lot in the last couple of days.

He unhooked himself and got out of the chair, which is when she climbed in. He cast a look at her, but she just leaned back in the chair. The doors opened a moment later and Trance walked through the door, smiling brightly.

Rev, as the Magog was known, stepped out from the counsel that he had been manning, he walked over to Dylan, who extended his hand. "Thanks, I, uh, couldn't have done it with out you," Dylan said. Tessa snorted at watching him act like that.

"Careful," Tyr warned, leaning over the firing counsel, "He might try to bite it off."

Rev looked at him, saying, "You're too kind," then he hissed. Tessa and Trance laughed. "I think that you just made the menu," Trance teased to Tyr.

Tessa was taking it all in when Beka came in, muttering curses at the creature that had taken her ship.

"I was able to match the Maru's course, but it's no where in the system," she said as she punched a couple of buttons. "And look at this," she went on, as a chart appeared on the screen.

"Pylon Particles," Rommie reported.

Beka stepped out from the counsel that she had been using, "A trail of bread crumbs for us to fallow," she began. Tessa looked at her dad, who was eyeing Beka. "If you're willing," Beka added a second later.

At that, Dylan let out a small laugh and crossed over to her, "Let me get this straight," he began. "You force your way onto my ship, then you try to steal my ship, and now that I have basically saved all of your lives, you want _me_ to help you retrieve your ship?" he asked.

"She's like that," Trance said. Tessa nodded, "I gathered that," she said.

Beka crossed her arms, "Believe me, you're the last person that I want to ask for help, I have no choice," she said simply.

Dylan considered this for a moment, and then he smiled a bit and said, "I'll do it."

Beka smiled, but Dylan went on before she could say anything, "But I'll have a favor to ask in return"

Beka nodded, "Name it," she said.

"Not now, when we're finished," he said. Beka raised an eyebrow, "You want me to do something but you won't tell me what?" she asked.

"Do you want your ship back or not?" Dylan asked. Beka nodded. He smiled and turned back to Tessa, motioning for her to get out of the chair, "Ok," he said as he crossed over, "Let's go hunting."

Tessa watched as he laid in the coordinates for the jump point.

"You know that you'll have to let me pilot one of these days," she told him. He looked at her with one of his _this is not the time _looks and she backed away.

She watched as the spandrels that seemed to have placed the ship into a web began to grow. She looked over at her father and smiled, watching him fly the ship. He seemed very natural to her like that.

She braced herself as the ship left slip stream. "There it is," Trance said, pointing to the ship. Tessa looked at it, to her, it looked like a barge. But she didn't dare say anything of the sort to Beka.

When they got the Maru into the hanger again, Dylan looked at her and motioned for her to take over.

Dylan unhooked himself again, and Tessa climbed back in, resting her feet up on the foot supports.

"Watch the ship," Dylan told her, as she rested her hands loosely on the slip stream controls.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "She won't go anywhere, Dad, I promise".

Dylan nodded, but said, "Just make sure of that, please?"

"Yes," Tessa said, "when are you going to be back?" she asked as he and the others left the ship, Dylan turned and looked at her. There was pain in her eyes. Deep pain.

His heart went out to her. "When I get back, which should be soon, we'll talk," he promised her.

Tessa nodded, to the others she said, "Be careful, and watch my dad's back, please?"

They looked at her, confused. Tessa inclined her head to Dylan, and it was Trance who spoke up.

"No harm will come to your father, we promise," she said honestly.

Tessa smiled warmly. "Good Luck!" she called as they walked away. Dylan turned and smiled back. She knew that he was going to take care of Gerintex.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa was still sitting in the slip stream control when Rommie appeared on the screen, "a life pod has been ejected, its engines are crippled," she reported. Tessa looked up at the screen. "Who was in the pod?" she asked.

"Gerintex," Came the reply from behind her. Tessa nearly jumped, but, when she looked to see who it was, she could have smacked him.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she said, jumping out of the chair and hugging her father. He gladly returned the hug.

She looked up at him when the hug broke, "What is the favor that you wanted the crew of the Maru?" She asked. Dylan held up a hand, "You'll know in an hour," he said.

Tessa arched an eyebrow and waited.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, she was back in the hydroponics garden, with Trance standing next to her.

"You all made the right choice, even Tyr," Tessa said. About an hour before, Dylan had asked Beka's crew, along with Tyr, to join him in rebuilding the Common Wealth. They had all agreed. With Beka being swayed by her crew.

Trance nodded, "I believe that we have as well."

End of Chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Seeking Advice

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Warning: Drama, I hope that people like this chapter, as it explains about Tessa's Mother. This is also indirect tie into another episode, which explains what happened to Harper's cousins. I hope that people understand it.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from its 300 year entrapment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can we talk?" Tessa asked her father as she walked into their quarters.

Dylan looked up from his desk, "Sure," he said, "what's on your mind?"

Tessa took a step closer. "Riley," she said quietly. "I've been thinking about him all the time since…" she didn't finish the thought. When they had left to go into the hole all of those years ago, Riley was a freshman at the Academy, and she had told him what it was like to live on a ship like the _Andromeda. _

"It's great!" she had told him, now, she wasn't so sure.

She sunk into the seat that was directly across from his. She looked up at him.

Dylan looked up at his daughter thoughtfully; she didn't have to say anything else. He had found himself thinking about Sara, about how much he was going to miss her.

But, he had to push those thoughts out of his mind right now, his daughter needed him. "I know that Riley would have wanted you to be happy," he told her. She didn't say anything for a second. Then she got up and walked into her bedroom.

Dylan watched her retrieve two things: One was a locket, and the other was a flexie that had a woman's picture on it.

He recognized both of them right away; the locket was a gift from Riley for her last birthday that they had celebrated together. The woman on the flexie was her mother, Lana. Lana had died when Tessa was six. Lana had been killed by one of her officers while her ship, the _Andronies, _was under attack. Tessa had been found weeks later in a escape pod by a Common Wealth starship that had been sent to pick up survivors.

She was found unconscious. An officer that knew her parents contacted Dylan, who had been waiting for weeks to hear about her. He managed to board a slip fighter, and was by her side when she woke up.

Dylan looked at the flexie, at the woman that he had once loved. Her fierce features gave her away. She had been beautiful, smart, with her green eyes and dark brown hair. She had met Dylan while they where stationed on Tarn Vedra together.

When she died, Dylan had been crushed, but when he found out that his daughter was still alive, he pushed all of those emotions aside. Tessa became his top priority.

He still remembered the memorial service that they had for Lana, and he was sure that Tessa did as well.

It was so long ago, but so close.

He shook himself out of those memories, and he looked up at his daughter. He got up out of his chair, walked over to her, and placed his arms around her.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he told her in a quiet voice. He wiped away a tear that was falling from her eyes. She placed her head onto his chest and sighed. Dylan could feel his own eyes begin to well up.

"You really did love Riley, didn't you?" he asked her. She looked up at him, "Just like you really loved mom and Sara," she told him.

Tessa was ten when he had finally introduced Sara to her. She had liked the woman right away. Sara was bright, funny, and had brought him a lot of happiness, which was something that he needed. They had met on a mission when Tessa was eight.

Tessa looked up at him again, "Mom would have loved this," she said. Dylan let out a laugh, Lana had always loved exploring things. Some of that had rubbed off onto him, even though he was a High Guard. One of Lana's favorite things to tell Tessa when she was younger was that the universe was full of possibilities. Some were good, and some weren't, but one would have to be a fool not to explore them.

Lana, indeed, had been a brave woman, and Tessa hoped that she would be as brave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa walked down the decks again the next day. At times, she thought that she had been dreaming. The reality of it was that she knew that she wasn't. She still felt sad when she thought about all of the people that used to man this mammoth of a ship. She had only once noticed the sheer size of the ship, and that was when she boarded with her father all of those years ago.

Now there were only eight people on board, including a Android version of the ship's A.I. that Harper had built.

Tessa laughed at the thought of Harper, the two of them had become fast friends when he was cured of his trianglium measles. He even showed her some of the Maru's basic functions. With Beka's ok.

He had even shown her how to fly the Maru. Which really scared both of them. Especially since Beka had demanded to come along for the ride. But both of them had been impressed with how Tessa handled the controls, and Harper let her use the slip stream controls.

She was still in a daze when she almost ran into someone. "HEY!" the voice called out.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked to face who she had nearly run over. "Hey Harper, sorry," she said.  
Harper looked at her, "You ok?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," she told him.

"About what?" he asked, concern etching his features.

"My mother," Tessa told him, holding out the flexie. Harper grasped it and whistled appriestivly at the woman that was pictured. "She's beautiful," he said. "I can see where you get your good looks from," he said a moment later.

Tessa glared at him, "And you have your dad's glare," he said, handing back the flexie.

"She was the Captain of a science vessel," she said. Harper looked at her.  
"She died when I was six," Tessa added a moment later. Harper gave her a sympathtitic look, "Tess," he began, "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

Tessa looked up at him, her eyes showing her thanks. If anyone would have understood what it was like to lose someone that you cared deeply about, other then her father, it was him.

He had told both her and Beka what had happened to his cousins when the Magog attacked his home planet of Earth. She had felt her heart go out to him.

Harper took a step closer, "What happened to your Mom?" He asked.

"She was killed by one of her officers while the ship was under attack," Tessa began. "The next thing that I knew, I was in a medical bay, my dad by my side. He told me what happened to her ship, and that I had been in a pod for almost a month".

Harper didn't say anything; he was trying to take in all of what she was telling him. It was hard to believe. From what he had just read, Tessa's mother had had a lot of friends, and was very smart. He didn't know why anyone would want to kill anyone like that.

At least, not three hundred years ago. Now, that would have been a much different story.

Which was the sad truth.

What Tessa said next jarred him back to the place that they were in now, "My mom would have loved this time".

He raised an eye brow, "Why?"

She turned and looked at him, "She loved to explore, and as dangerous as this new century is, there is also an amazing opportunity to explore new space," she said.

Harper scoffed at that, "Tess, the only exploring that your mother would have been able to do, is how to avoid becoming Magog food," he told her honestly.

She shook her head, "My mother always told me that the universe held amazing things, and that one would have to be a fool not to explore them," she answered.

Harper looked at her.

"Even in this type of environment," she added.

"And your dad?" He asked a moment later.

"He likes to help people," Tessa said, "You should have picked up on that by now Harper".

Harper nodded, "Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa was sitting alone in her bedroom, looking at the small chest that she had brought on board. It was like her father's, in the way that she kept all of the things that were special to her in it. Including the locket and flexie.

But there were other things too, pictures of her and her parents. Some she had taken out and framed. And some she left inside the chest. The ones that she had kept out and framed where the ones that were the most special to her. Pictures of her parents when she was little, especially. Some where of her and Riley, who was tall and handsome, and reminded her a lot of her dad. He had been thinking about joining the High Guard. But, when she had last talked to him, the idea hadn't born any fruit yet.

She looked around her room, which looked like most of the others on the ship, which Harper had called "HUGE."

It was painted in bright colors, and, along with the pictures that littered the walls, were covered with various paintings that she had done. As well as other pieces of art that she had crafted. Art was something that came to her naturally, her grandmother on her mother's side excelled in it. When she was a young child, Tessa would spend the summers with her and just paint and draw. It was a natural release for the young girl.

She looked at each piece, noting that most were more complex then others. Most of the ones that she had done as a young child weren't. They were just simple shapes.

Some of the ones that she made when she was older were. Her grandparents each had a set of her works.

It made her feel both proud and sad that there was some piece of her that had probably survived the fall. She had hopped so anyways.

A sudden swooshing sound made her look up. She didn't have to really, she knew who it was.

"Hello Rommie," she greeted.

"What's wrong?" The hologram asked her. Tessa sighed, placing both the flexie and the locket back into the chest and closing it. "I've been thinking about Riley, that's all," she said quietly. She looked at Rommie, who was arching an eye brow.

"I was thinking about what his life must have been like after he found out that I wasn't coming back," she added a moment later.

Rommie's expression turned thoughtful, "I would be able to find out for you if you'd like," she offered.

Tessa held up a hand, "Not right now," she said, "But thanks for the offer. I'm just not ready to ………… face what you might tell me," she said honestly. Rommie nodded. It hadn't been easy on her either, being away from the crew that she had come to know for so long. But she was adjusting. And she had a new avatar, thanks to Harper.

But it still wasn't the same as having over four thousand crew members on board.

"Of Crouse," was what she said out loud.

"Rommie?" Tessa asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that my father will be able to re-build the Common Wealth?" Tessa asked.

Rommie nodded, "He's determined, and I believe that he will prevail, as should you," Rommie said reassuringly.

Tessa smiled at that, he was determined to right all of the wrongs in the universe. Maybe he would succeed.

She got up and walked past Rommie, muttering a very heartfelt, "Thanks," to the A.I. as she did so. Rommie tilted her head a little in response.

End of Chapter.

A/N: I am glad that so many people like this story!

Thank you all for the reviews! They have made my day!


	4. Chapter 4: The distant voice

Chapter 4

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the 300 year entrapment.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa walked in the Hydroponics Garden, her ears being greeted by the sound of a ball hitting the ground. She smiled as she entered; taking notice of who it was that was playing. She watched as her father tried-and failed- to make a jump shot.

"Your jump shots need work," she commented.

Hunt turned and looked at her, his hair was matted down and sweat was beating onto his tank top.

"Ok," he started, "what do you suggest?" he handed the ball to her. He moved out of the way as she walked over to the hoop.

Tessa sighed, and then jumped. She realised the ball and watched as it went in. She turned and looked at her father, "That was a good shot," he told her.

She tossed the ball back to him, "I learned from the best," she told him.

Hunt smiled, "A teacher is only as good as their student," he said, patting her on the back.

Tessa felt her smile grow. Her dad had taught her the basics of basketball when she was eight. She had learned quickly, and was able to best him by the time she was nine.

Their revelry ended a moment later. Rommie's hologram appeared with an expression that made it clear that what ever she had to say, it was urgent.

"Dylan, I'm picking up a ship," she reported. Dylan looked at the hologram, "Identification?" he asked.

"None," came the reply.

Dylan looked at Tessa, "I'll be right there," he said to Rommie. Rommie nodded as she vanished.

"I have to get to Command," he told her, she nodded as he walked off. She watched him go.

It was the last thing that she remembered before everything went black.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ANDROMEDA! REPORT!" Dylan barked as sparks flew past his counsel. "Direct hit," Rommie reported.

"Where did that come from?" Dylan demanded. "Unkown,"came the reply.

"Damage report," he asked once the smoke cleared a moment later.

"Direct hit to decks nine, ten, and eleven," Rommie reported.

"We have no fire control," Tyr reported from his station.

Dylan looked back at the screen, "Casualties?" he asked. Rommie closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she looked at Dylan sympathetically. "Just one," she began, taking a deep breath.

"Where?" he asked, looking down at his counsel. "Hydroponics Garden,"Rommie reported. Dylan felt his heart jump into his throat. "Tessa," he breathed.

"She's injured," the A.I. reported a moment later.

"How bad?" Dylan asked as he turned and ran for the door.

Before he could give her the time to respond, he barked, "Trance! Get the med deck ready!"

Then he turned and ran.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HELP ME!" Tessa wailed. She reached around and tried to free herself. She was stuck underneath the basketball hoop. She tried vainly to get her leg free, but the hoop was much heavier then she had really thought it to be, so she was stuck.

"HELP!" she screamed again. She hopped that someone heard her. She didn't need to look in the back of the room to know that a fire had started. She could hear and feel that it had.

She coughed as the room began to fill with smoke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dylan's heart was racing as he neared the Garden. He grunted as he forced the doors open. The first thing that greeted him was the smoke.

"HELP ME!" a voice called out in the blackness. "I'M STUCK!"

Dylan moved forward into the room with great speed and caution. "Tessa? Where are you?" he asked.

"Underneath the basketball hoop," she replied.

"Rommie," Dylan began, coughing a bit, "Vent the smoke!"

A moment later, the smoke vanished into the vents and was blown out into space. When the area had cleared, Dylan ran to Tessa, who was grunting while trying to pull her leg out from underneath the hoop.

"Hold on," he said as he pulled the hoop up off of her. When she was free, she dragged herself far enough so that he could put the hoop back down on the ground. He went over and examined her.

"I think that my arm's broken," she winced when he touched it.

"Come on," he said as he picked her up, "Let's have Trance take a look at you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"One broken arm, and one broken leg," Trance reported as she ran the scanner over Tessa. Dylan looked at the screen. He had to rub his eyes to make sure that he was reading it correctly.

"Can the nano bots fix it?" he asked.

Trance nodded, she reached over and grabbed a tube. "This might hurt a bit," she warned as she placed the tube first in Tessa's arm and then in her leg.

Tessa winced each time she was injected. Dylan grabbed her free hand and held onto it as tightly as he could without hurting her anymore.

Suddenly, Tessa's eyes seemed to dart around the room. She finally rested her eyes on the wall, as if she was transfixed by it.

_I can show you what it is that you want to know, _she heard a voice say.

"Tessa?" she heard her father ask, but she didn't look up at him.

"There's someone here," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded. Then wished that she hadn't, as her neck was beginning to kill her.

"Rommie," Dylan said, "Scan the ship for intruders," he ordered. Rommie's hologram appeared a moment later. "There are none," she reported. The hologram turned and looked at Tessa, "Is it possible that you thought that you heard someone one?" she asked.

Tessa thought about it, "Probably," she admitted. She turned and looked at her father. From the look on his face, he was probably thinking the same thing that Rommie was.

"Dylan," Rommie said a moment later, "We are entering the Tri-Arna galaxy".

Dylan looked up, "Show me," he ordered. Rommie nodded, a moment later, they were looking at a cluster of planets.

"I'm receiving a hail," Rommie said a moment later.

Dylan looked at Tessa, and then back at Rommie, "Patch it through down here," he said.

End Of Chapter.

A/N: I hope that people like this.


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Connection

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa and Dylan watched as Rommie's image gave way to a creature with white skin and pointed ears.

"That's it," Tessa said, looking at the screen, "he's the one who's contacted me!"

Dylan looked at her, then back at the person that was on the screen.

"My name is D'anara," the alien greeted.

"I'm Captain Dylan Hunt," Hunt returned. "This is my daughter, Tessa."

D'anara looked at Tessa meaningfully, "I know," he said.

Tessa and Dylan exchanged looks.

Before either of them could get anymore information out of him, D'anara made a request.

"May I come aboard your ship?" he asked in what Tessa thought was a panicked tone. She looked up at her father. He had clearly thought the very same thing.

"Granted," he said.

D'anara's image faded and Rommie's holo returned.

"Rommie, prepare quarters for our guest," Dylan ordered. Rommie arched an eyebrow, but complied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Less then an hour later, Tessa found herself leaning her weight onto her father's shoulder. He had offered to be her support when they were going to greet D'anara. She had begrudgingly let Trance put her bad leg and arm into casts.

"This should be interesting," he said as they slowly walked. Tessa nodded, "Yeah," she agreed, "I wonder how he knows me?" she asked. Dylan shook his head, "I suppose that we will find out soon enough," he said as they walked into the bay.

Together they watched as a ship came through the hanger doors. It was small, but looked like it could hold its' own in battle. Tessa held her breath as the ship's inner door opened.

Together, they watched as a being walked out of the ship, it's head covered by what she thought was an old style helmet from before the fall.

"Greetings," the being said, removing the helmet, "I'm D'anara."

He looked closely at Tessa, "You are injured," he said mournfully.

Tessa nodded, "My arm and my leg," she said quietly.

The Aranan reached out and touched where she was injured. When he was finished, both casts had broken off and the wounds were gone.

Tessa looked at him in amazement, "My leg," she said.

She looked at her father, "It's healed!"

"Nanobots?" Dylan asked. Tessa shook her head, "No," she said, "it happened right after he touched me, the same with my arm."

Both of them turned and looked at the alien, "How?" Tessa began to ask.

"We have the ability in my culture to heal the ones that we love," he said. He looked over at Dylan.

"Is there someplace for me to rest?" he asked. Dylan nodded, "If you will fallow me please," he said as he began to walk.

"I was wondering if Tessa could show me the way?" D'anara asked. Dylan stopped and looked at him.

"You never said how you knew my daughter," he pointed out.

D'anara looked at him nervously, "I cannot tell you how I know her," he said, "Not know at least".

"Why not?" Tessa asked.

D'anara quickly changed the subject, "My quarters?" he asked.

"This way," Tessa said, casting a glance at her father as they passed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is it," Tessa said as they stepped into the quarters that had been given to their guest. "I hope that you like it," she added a moment later. She watched as the boy seemed to take in the room, like it reminded him of something. Something from his past.

"I like this room very much," he replied, he turned and looked at her, "thank you".

Tessa nodded.

She was about to leave when she turned and asked; "Do you think that you will be able to tell me how you know about me?" she asked.

"I cannot," he told her. She thought that she sensed sadness in his voice. "I wish that I could."

She took a cautious step forward, "Why?" she asked.

He didn't reply to her. He turned and looked at the window. "I'm sorry," was all that he said.

He turned back to face her, "In time," he said, "I will be able to tell you everything," he promised.

Tessa arched an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter. She would get her answers in time.

"Well then," she smiled, "I hope that you can make yourself comfortable."

She turned and headed for the door, waving to him as she left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't like this," Beka said, leaning over the first officer station. "How do we know that he doesn't want to hurt her?"

"We have to trust Tessa," Trance said.

"I still don't like it," Beka replied.

Dylan looked over at her, "I trust my daughter," he said sternly.

"She's smart, she can handle herself," he added.

"But Boss," Harper chimed, "How _do _we know that he wont try to do something?"

"Because he doesn't want to hurt me," Tessa said as she entered Command.

"How do you know that?" Beka asked her. Tessa turned and looked at her, "He seems happy to see me," she said.

"Besides, he knows me," she added as she walked over to her father's station.

"How do we know that he wont lead us into a Magog laced trap?" Tyr asked.

Tessa turned and glared at him.

"How does he know you?" Beka asked. Tessa shrugged, "I don't know," she replied.

"He said that he couldn't tell me."

Beka looked at her, both stunned and worried, "he could be using you," she said.

Tessa looked at her, "I know," she said, her own tone implying that the thought had crossed her mind.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

D'anara paced around his quarters. He had wanted to tell Tessa everything when he first came on board the ship. It was going to take along time for him to be able to tell the tale fully. Plus, if he did tell her, he would be putting her life into grave danger. Which was something that he didn't want to do.

He stopped and looked out at the stars. They seemed to bring a great sense of calmness to his troubled mind.

He made up his mind then; he was going to talk to Tessa, to tell her….

A voice in his mind stopped him in his tracks.

_You are going to talk to her?_ It asked him.

D'anara swallowed, _yes, I am._

_Inadvisable, she will be comprised if you do! _The voice warned.

_She is smart!_ D'anara defended; _she can handle herself in battle!_

_But she is also human, _came the reply.

_She could help us in the coming battle._

_We do not care; _the voice said sternly, _she must not be comprised._

_Why?_ D'anara asked, looking up at the ceiling.

_It is not her time._

-End Of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this show. Guess that I will have to settle for writing this fan fiction instead.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

A/N: I plan to have the other characters play more of a role in more chapters.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa walked down the decks and found herself heading into the Hydroponics Garden.

She had always loved the Garden, ever since she and her father had first come on board.

She looked at all of the plants that filled it. She had planted some of them herself, in memory of her mother.

Most of the others were already on board, but weren't that well cared for. So she took it upon herself to care for them.

"This place is beautiful," she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to face it.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at D'anara.

"I helped to plant some of the foliage," she said, returning her gaze to the plants. "I did it in memory of my mother," she went on.

D'anara walked up closer to her, "She was special to you?" he asked, trying to be coy.

She nodded, "She was very special to me," she said, looking down at the floor of the deck.

She looked up when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. "I lost a mother too," he revealed. He looked up at the view of the stars that was filtering in from the stars above.

"She loved to seek knowledge, much likes yours," he said.

"How did you know…?" she began to ask, but she caught herself.

He turned to look at her, "I told you," he said.

"'I cannot tell you', I get that, I just want to know how you knew about my mother, that's all," she said.

D'anara's face flushed, and he turned to look at a plant, "What kind of flower is this?" he asked, changing the subject.

Tessa walked up to what he was looking at.

"That's a plant that my mother used to love," she said. She looked closely at the plant then, it was blue with red spots covering it.

"It's beautiful," he commented, "what is it called?"

Tessa thought for a moment, "a Talarian Mud Flower," she said.

"It doesn't look like mud," D'anara said. Tessa shrugged, "according to the legend, the Talarians couldn't think of another name for it, so they chose "Mud Flower," she said.

She looked at him, "You said that you lost your mother as well," she began, "how?"

D'anara sighed and went over to find something to sit on, "She was murdered by a man who is named: Pish Trion," he answered bitterly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who did he say his mother was murdered by?" Trance asked, looking at Tessa.

"A man named Pish Trion," she answered, looking at the other members that were on the Command Deck. Beka, as usual, was manning the First Officer's station; Rev the sensors, and Tyr the firing control matrix. Her father was leaning against the slip stream control.

And Harper was looking in via a interlink in the Machine Shop.

They all looked at her with faces of confusion. She shrugged, "I know, I know!" she said before any of them could voice what they were thinking. "I don't understand it either," she answered.

"Tess," Beka began, "what if he is pulling your leg?" she asked. Tessa shook her head, " I don't think that he is," she answered. "Something about him makes me think that he is as he appears," she went on.

"Just like your father," Tyr interjected, "so trusting of everyone in the universe."

"Actually, in that way my father and I are totally different people," Tessa retorted, glaring back at him.

"Perhaps he needs some guidance," Rev suggested. Tessa turned and smiled at him. Despite the fact that he was from a race of people that was breed to kill or rape their victims, he was different. He was one of the people that her father trusted the most. And he had given her some good advice whenever she needed it.

"Are you volunteering Rev?" she asked lightly. Rev merely inclined his head. She had gotten her answer.

"I'll see if he would like to talk to you," she replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

D'anara looked at the alien that Tessa said would be meeting with him. He was covered in hair, with horns sticking out of various parts of his forehead and face, he didn't have fingers either, and he had claws. With only three digits on each hand. He wore a simple shall on his shoulders and was wearing a necklace that D'anara had only seen once before.

"My name is Rev Bem," the kindly creature introduced, "Tessa sent me because she believes that you need someone to talk to," he said.

D'anara nodded, "I have something that I wish to tell her, but I cannot." He began to walk around the room, crossing his arms.

"She thought that maybe you would be inclined to tell me," Rev said gently. D'anara shook his head, "I cannot risk her knowing, not yet," he said. He turned and looked at the Magog.

Rev looked up at him, confused, "And why not?" he asked.

"It would comprise her safety, which is something that I do not wish to do," D'anara replied. He turned back towards the window.

Rev sighed, "If you tell me, I will not tell Tessa until you think the time is right," he promised.

"No," came the reply, "you're one of her friends, it wouldn't feel right to have you lie to her, when I am ready, I will tell her," D'anara answered. Then he smiled at the creature that was in his room, "But I thank you for coming to talk to me," he said.

Rev inclined his head, "I have an ability to provide counsel for those who need it the most," he said.

"If you should change your mind, I am always willing to lend an ear," he finished as he headed for the door.

"Thank You," D'anara repeated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nothing?" Beka asked, looking at her friend. Rev nodded, "He didn't feel comfortable talking about what is troubling him right now," he answered simply.

Beka sighed, "Well, so much for plan A," she said. "I was kind of hopping that he would have been able to talk to you about how he knows Tess," she went on.

Rev shrugged, "I told him that I would be willing to listen to him when he was ready," he said.

"I sure hope that he becomes 'ready' real soon," Beka replied, crossing her arms.

"You think that he is hiding something?" Rev asked.

Beka turned and looked at him, "And you don't?" she asked.

"I believe that he believes that he was sent here to protect Tessa from either someone or something," the Wayiest replied pensively.

"I wish that could believe that as well," Beka replied. Now it was Rev's turn to look at her in surprise.

"I just don't want Tessa to get hurt, that's all," she said.

Rev nodded, "On that issue, I agree."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tyr walked into D'anara's quarters and starred at the creature that Tessa had been going on and on about.

"So," he began, making their guest turn and look at him, "you're the one that Tessa had the Magog talk to."

D'anara looked at the other man, his face twisting in disgust, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Tyr stepped closer to him, "Contact with the one called Pish," he said.

D'anara shook his head, "No," he said. "I will not help you get into contact with that _being"._

Tyr scowled at him, "Either you will tell me or…"

D'anara spun around, "I am the only one that knows what you have been doing," he said.

Tyr took a step back, confused, "What is it that you think that I have been doing?" he asked coolly.

"I'm not going to say, _yet,_" D'anara replied. "It is enough for me to see you like this," he went on.

He walked up closer to the Neitichian, "Pish will contact you when he is ready," he said bitterly.

-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Damn.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to put the pieces of her life back together after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I have been busy.

I hope that people like this.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

Tessa paced back and forth in her room. She was trying to take in what D'anara had told her. She found herself wondering why he had risked everything to come to her and then not tell her why. She was also wondering how it was that she knew him, why he felt so familiar to her.

She groaned in frustration.

"Tessa?" Rommie's holo asked as it appeared next to her. "Are you alright?"

Tessa turned and looked at the hologram, "No," she said simply, "I'm not".

She placed a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it.

"I was thinking about D'anara," she went on, walking to the other side of the room. Rommie raised an eye brow.

Tessa reconigized that look, "I keep wondering why he's here, and how he knows me," she went on.

"Why not just ask him?" Rommie suggested.

"I already tried that, he wouldn't tell me anything," she said, plopping on her bed.

Rommie's eyebrow refused to come down, "What about someone else?" she suggested.

"Already tried that too," Tessa answered. "I asked Rev to talk to him, but he was still coy about everything. He keeps saying that he can't tell me why he's here because he's afraid for my safety," she added.  
She got up off of her bed and moved towards her rogue's gallery. She picked up a picture of her and Riley.

It was when she was looking at the picture that she suddenly got an idea.

She turned back and looked at Rommie.

"Rommie, I need you to see if you have any records on D'anara," she said.

"What are you looking for?" Rommie asked.

"Anything that would be helpful," Tessa replied.

Rommie gave her another look, "I've only three other people to be this protective of me," Tessa answered, "And two of them are supposedly dead."

"You think that he could be either your mother or Riley?" Rommie asked, this time appearing on the holoscreen.

"I'm not sure," Tessa replied, "But I would like to find out."

GRGRGRGRGREGRGGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

Tessa was on her way back to Command when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, fast.

She stopped walking and turned around to face the person that was following her.

"I need to speak to you," D'anara said. She gathered from the tone in his voice that he meant it. She nodded slowly and gestured for him to join her in her walk.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I have information about someone on this ship," he told her in a quiet voice.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, "Who?" she asked.

"He is close, and you are already…" he didn't finish his thought.

"I'm sorry, I have already said too much!" he said, looking at the floor. He looked like he was going to cry.

Tessa felt her heart go out to him. She wanted to know what he did, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. That wouldn't get them anywhere.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tessa stepped into her quarters, even more confused then when she had left. She had listened to D'anara as he told her all of the information that he could. It would have been more of a shock if she didn't already have inkling as to what it was. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he had risked something in telling her the tiny bit that he had. But she couldn't help that he wasn't being totally honest with her, either because he didn't want to, or he was being forced not to.

Tessa grunted in frustration and plopped down on the couch.

"Rommie," she called finally, running her hands towards the back of her head and keeping them there.

An instant after she had called, the ship's A.I. appeared, wearing her traditional Commonwealth uniform: Red with blue stripes. Rommie placed her arms behind her back, looking at the young woman thoughtfully, "yes?"

Tessa looked up at the holo; "Would you please let Rev know that I would like to talk to him?" she asked, her voice sounding desperate.

Rommie simply inclined her head, "Of course," she replied.

"Is everything alright?" she asked a moment later. Tessa shook her head, "No, it's not," she answered.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tyr sat behind the private computer counsel that he had in his quarters. He had just gotten done talking to the creature that was known as Collector Trion. From what he had heard in their short conversation, he had nothing that Tyr wanted.

_But, _Tyr thought to himself, _that could change. _

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Private Consults and Interventions.

A/N: I have been busy with school work, but I hope that this makes up for it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship awakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

"Rev Bem is waiting outside," Rommie reported.

Tessa nodded, "let him in please," she said.

Rommie nodded, her image fading away as the door opened and the Magog entered.

Rev inclined his head at the young woman, "you called?"

Tessa nodded, placing her head in her hands. She looked up at him, "I needed someone to talk to," she said earnestly.

Rev walked over to her and gently took her hands into his own. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked gently.

"I'm just…," she began, her voice starting to crack a bit, "It's been hard for me, adjusting to everything that's happened in the last couple of months".

Rev nodded thoughtfully, letting her continue.

"Everyone, for the most part, has adjusted to this universe, and no one has bothered to really look at what's been going on," she continued.

"Not everyone has adjusted," Rev told her, "I know that it may seem that way on the surface, is not what we feel on the inside."

Tessa brought a hand up to her face to wipe away a tear that was starting to fall down her cheek.

She looked up at her friend and smiled abit. "Thanks Rev," she said.

Rev inclined his head, "you're welcome".

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

"I can't believe that she would think that," Beka said as she stood in Command.

"I can,"Tyr replied, causing the others to turn and look at him. "We have become complacent, soft, in this lush battle ship".

Dylan, who was standing next to the slip stream control, biting back his own tears. He hadn't really been able to talk to her about what she was going through now that the shock had worn off.

Harper, who was in the machine shop, looked at the floor. He couldn't find words to express what he was feeling.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Dylan said finally, he took a deep breath and headed out of Command.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tessa was still in their quarters when her father showed up.

"I think that we need to talk," he said as he walked through the door way. Tessa wiped her eyes and turned to face him, "about what?" she asked.

"About what how you're doing," he replied.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You tell me," Dylan replied. He walked up closer to her.

"How are you feeling? About everything I mean," he asked. Tessa didn't say anything for a moment.

"Confused," she answered finally. "I mean just when I was starting to get a handle on everything that's ever happened to me, it gets thrown for a loop."

She turned away from him and looked out of the window. "I mean, I've never had a perfect life, with mom dying and then getting placed into a black hole," she went on.

Dylan didn't say anything, he just let her talk. She turned and looked at him again, her voice starting to crack again, "And just when I've somewhat recovered from all of that, I meet someone that knows me, but won't tell me why he's here".

She stopped talking and sat down on the couch. She placed her head in her hands. Dylan sighed and walked over to her. He bent down and gently took her head in his own hands.

"Sweetie, it's not been easy for me either," he admitted.

She looked at him and began to openly sob. Everything that she had been feeling for the last couple of months began to simmer to the surface. All Dylan could do was reach out and hug his daughter.

"The next time you ever feel like this again," he said, "I want you to come and talk to me."

Tessa nodded.

Dylan reached up and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tessa was heading for Command when she ran into D'anara, who looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

He looked up at her, nervously, "I'm fine," he told her.

"No you're not," she said, her eyes turning to his arms. She thought that she saw bruises.

"How did you get those?" she asked.

D'anara looked down at his arms, "they're nothing," he told her. Tessa arched an eyebrow.

"They don't look like _nothing,"_ she replied. She took his arms and examined the wounds more closely.

"Who did this?" she asked.

"My master," D'anara replied.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Dammit.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to put the pieces of her life back together after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tessa and D'anara made their way back to her quarters, quickening their pace as they did so.

"I keep telling you that I am fine," D'anara protested, "There is no need to talk to your father about this".

Tessa stopped and looked at him, "He'll find out, either from us or from Rommie," she said.

"Or Beka, or Rev, or Trance..." she listed. She stopped and shook her head, "the point is, he'll find out."

She took his hand and continued.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

Tessa and D'anara stood outside her dad's quarters, waiting to let in. Together, they braced themselves as Rommie's holo appeared.

"You can go in now," she said, disappearing as the door opened.

Dylan was sitting on the couch with his legs dangling over the edge. He looked up at the two of them as they entered. Tessa nudged the boy to talk. "Go on," she said.

The boy appeared afraid and didn't talk for a moment. He looked at the ground. Dylan looked at the young boy, really looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked. He got up and walked over to the boy.

D'anara's head came back up and he looked at the older man, showing him the scars on his forearm.

"I'm a slave," he said bitterly. "She hits me whenever I do not do things the way that she wants. I am puppet to her, and I want out," he said. Dylan thought he saw tears in the young alien's eyes.

He fought his own anger, which was beginning to build. He looked at his daughter; "Did you know about this?" he asked calmly, keeping his emotion in check.

"He just told me," she answered. She could feel her own anger beginning to build.

Dylan returned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Her name is M'yanta, and she's a high level Aranian," D'anara seethed. "She's a bitter old woman who's been around for centuries," he went on. He could fill his own rage beginning to build as the memories came flooding back to him.

He turned and looked away from them, rubbing his arm and breathing hard. When he looked back around, he was fighting back tears.

"It's not just me that she hurts," he breathed. "She also beats the younger children that work for her. They can't fight for themselves," he continued, beginning to break down and sob. He dropped to the ground, shaking as the tears came to him.

Tessa ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dylan fallowed her less then a moment later, bending down.

"I tried to save them, but she found out and nearly killed me. I was running from her when your ship came into this sector."

Dylan looked at him, "they may not have been able to fight," he said, getting to his feet.

"But we can fight for them," he promised.

Tessa smiled, looking at her father, and then back at D'anara, "See?" she said. "I told you that he would help you."

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

"I do not think that his master is going to let him go so easily," Tyr said, leaning against a bulkhead in Command.

Dylan and Tessa turned and looked at him. Tyr was nothing if not a realist.

They both knew that he was right, but they weren't about to admit it.

Trance and Beka looked at them, shocked that someone could have been able to perform such an injustice against a group of creatures that couldn't defend themselves.

"They're children," Rev said, shaking his head sadly.

"And they need our help," Trance interjected.

Harper shook his head, "we're a warship," he began, "how can we help them?"

"You just asked and answered your own question Harper," Beka pointed out, her arms crossed.

"Besides," Dylan said, "they're children, and they need our help".

End of Chapter

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans and actions.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up! –Begs for forgiveness- I have a lot of things happen. I hope that this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

D'Anara and Tessa left her quarters less then two hours later. They had begun to hash out a plan with her father when he was called back to Command. They had stayed behind for a few more moments before they, too, were summoned.

They walked into Command, with Tessa descending down the ramp and joining her father at his station. D'Anara stood next to Rev at the sensors.

"Rommie," Beka began, sitting in the slipstream control, "what are we looking at?"

On the screen in front of them was an object that looked familiar to Tessa, but she couldn't place it. She squinted at the screen.

"It's a ship," Rommie answered, "but I am not able to get any markings."

"So it could be anyone," Tyr said.

Rommie turned and looked at him, "Yes".

"Great, as if we don't have enough to worry about," Beka said. Dylan turned and looked at her.

"Opening hailing frequencies Rommie," he ordered, turning back to the ship that was in front of them.

"Aye sir."

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Common Wealth Starship _Andromeda Ascendant," _he began.

A moment later, the image of the ship changed to a figure that had white skin and green eyes. On her head was something looked like a snake. She sneered at the group.

"My name is Mylanta Trialianya," she addressed. "I have come to retake something that is abroad your vessel".

She cast a look in D'Anara's direction. Dylan kept his face unreadable, but Tessa got the impression that he wasn't about to give into her.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Please Review!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:M'Yanta's past.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show….

Summary: Captain Dylan Hunt's daughter tries to pick up the pieces of her life after the ship wakes up from the three hundred year entrapment.

GRAGRAGRARGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGR

"Really, Captain," M'Yanta sneered. "You do not play dumb well."

Tessa and Dylan glanced at each other, then turned back towards the person that was talking to them.

M'Yanta turned her attention to the young girl that was standing by the man who had addressed himself to be the captain.

"You look like your mother, save for the eyes," she said. Tessa gripped the controls and narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know my mother?" she asked.

"I just did, that's all," was the reply. Dylan thought that he heard smugness in the alien woman's tone. That along with anger.

_Why is she angry with Tessa? _He wondered to himself. He turned and looked back at the screen again.

"I wish to come aboard Captain," M'Yanta said. It wasn't really a request though. She pressed a few controls and her image gave way to the blackness of space.

"Dylan," Rommie reported her look full of concern. "She's opening the bay doors!"

"Close them!" Dylan ordered.

"I can't," Rommie said, "she's using a high level High Guard Security code."

"What?" Beka exclaimed. She was working her own counsel frantically. Tyr was doing the same at weapons.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

"How did she get access to a High Guard Security code?" Dylan asked as he and Tessa made their way to the bay. "I don't know," she answered.

"Obviously she was in the Commonwealth before the fall," she added. Dylan considered this as they entered.

Together, they made their way towards the ship that had landed. They watched as the doors opened and a long stairway appeared. A second later, the same woman that had appeared on the screen was now in front of them.

She took long, lengthy steps towards them. Around her were few guards. She smiled at them.

Dylan walked forward, but kept his hands at his side. "Welcome aboard," he said.

M'Yanta didn't respond, she merely made her way past him, going directly towards the young woman that was standing behind him. "It's good to see you again," she said.

Tessa got a sick feeling in her stomach and backed away slightly. Dylan walked over and got in between the alien and his daughter. His look was stern, as was his tone.

"You said that you knew my late wife," he interjected. M'Yanta turned and looked at him. "I did," she said bitterly. She looked past him, back at Tessa. "I remember you as well," she said.

Tessa arched an eyebrow, "how do you know me?" she asked.

M'Yanta merely smiled again. Then she walked past.

GRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRAGRA

"Rommie," Dylan began as he and Tessa made their way back to Command, "what do we know about M'Yanta ?"

"M'Yanta Trailianyan is a high level Anarian who's past is suspect in many areas," Rommie reported.

"What parts aren't 'suspect'?" Beka asked. She was now standing at the first officers station. Tessa made her way to the Slip Stream Control.

Rommie's eyes darted upward for a moment. Then she turned and looked at the crew again, "she was in the High Guard for many years," she began. "She served on the science ship: _Andronies, _under Captain Lana Hunt."

Tessa's eyes flared, but she didn't say anything. She gritted her teeth.

The only one that looked at her was Tyr, but he said nothing. The others were all focused on the screen.

"Rommie, how old is M'Yanta?" Dylan asked.

"Searching," came the reply.

A moment later, Rommie answered with "according to her records, M'Yanta is over four hundred years old".

-End Of Chapter-

Review Please!


End file.
